Missing Beat
by rynthewin
Summary: Future fic. KyoRenSho trangle. Kyoko Hizuri is a twenty-three year old actress who seems to have it all...except her marriage with Kuon Hiziru is in shambles. What will happen when Kyoko and Sho have to stay together in Kyoto to deal with inheritances?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Missing Beat

Chapter: One

Wordcount: 4186

Fanfic warnings: possible adultry

Chapter warnings: none

Summary: Future fic. Kyoko/Ren, Kyoko/Sho, love triangle. Kyoko Hiziru is a twenty-three year old actress beginning the best time of her life and career. She seems to have it all...except that her marriage with Kuon Hiziru is falling apart. What will happen when Sho and Kyoko have to stay together in Kyoto to sort out their inheritance from the Fuwas?

* * *

><p>Kanae couldn't help but wonder how her best friend could still get her into these crazy situations. The girl must have put a curse on her!<p>

Kanae was sitting with Maria and President Lory in his outrageously decorated office, waiting for Kyoko to get back from the set of her new movie so they could all have lunch together. She would have preferred for it just to be her and Kyoko—though she would have rather been flogged than admit it—but Kyoko had insisted that everyone come to her "Welcome Back Luncheon."

Due to everyone being away on location or busy during lunch, the only people who were attending were the President, Maria, Hiou, Kyoko, and Kanae.

"Onee-chan must have been delayed by traffic," said Maria, looking up from the laptop that she had in her lap. "The news says it's backed up due to a wreck."

The reason that Maria was looking up traffic was that Kyoko was already ten minutes late, a nearly unheard of scenario. Kanae didn't care about her being late so much as she dreaded the fuss she would ensue.

The President laughed. "I doubt that Mogami-kun will allow that to delay—"

They all stopped and looked towards the door when they heard a voice getting louder, yelling "MOOOOOOOOOOKKOOOOO-!" The door burst open, and she came in like a whirlwind of tears.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko cried, hugging the tense actress as she cried with big eyes that hadn't changed at all since she had been sixteen. "I am so sorry for being late! This is terrible! I am not worth of being called your best friend, Moko-san!"

"Mo! Calm down, you're embarrassing yourself!" Kanae replied, putting a hand on Kyoko's forehead in a futile attempt to keep from being strangled.

"But-But you've been away for so long! We only got to talk every other day on the phone!" Kyoko said, pulling back and giving Kanae a watery and pleading stare. "And then I am so selfish as to be ten minutes late! I knew I should have used my demons to move the other cars out of the way—"

Kanae shivered involuntarily at the memory of the last time that had happened.

"—but instead I merely borrowed a nice man's bicycle to get here, and yet I was still late!" Kyoko continued, not noticing Kanae being caught up in a horrible memory. She started to cry again, getting Kanae's silk shirt wet. She wasn't sure to be more upset at her shirt being ruined or her very famous friend to be riding around the streets of Tokyo practically begging to be mobbed by fans.

"Onee-chan, it's okay. If we leave now we can still get to the restaurant on time for our reservation," said Maria, more than used to her psuedo-sister's mood swings.

Kyoko looked up at Maria with tears still in the corners of her eyes, and then broke out into a happy and determined smile. "Hai!" she said, letting go of Kanae. "Off to the President's limo."

Kanae sighed and walked out of the office beside Kyoko, not even bothering to acknowledge the President's barely restrained giggles and Maria's smile at Kyoko's happiness. She had been in the industry for seven years now, and if she could stand Kyoko's craziness for that long then she could put up with anything.

As they walked towards the parking garage, Kyoko cheerfully asked Kanae questions about the movie she had just finished shooting. She had been on location in Hokkaido as the lead in a new dramatic romance, and had been gone for about a month. Maria chirped in that her classmates were excited about the movie coming out soon.

"Of course, how could they not?" exclaimed the President. "What is better than a story about love blossoming in the bosom of a rich and apathetic young man for a young country girl determined to keep her family's land? Ah, how pleased I am that I managed to make you both messengers of love for all of Japan—!"

Past that point, Kanae tuned out the President's usual drawl about love conquering all and blah blah blah. She had graduated from LoveMe four years ago along with Kyoko in a friendship movie that was their major debut, but that didn't mean she believed in the President' crazy rants.

Even Kyoko, who had been married for three years and had gotten a reputation of unintentionally being a co-star killer as bad as her husband, was sharing a skeptical look with Maria. Maria just gave a very American shrug, and pressed the down button for the elevator.

"How is your new role going?" Kanae asked Kyoko as they waited for the elevator.

The next thing she knew, Kyoko was huddled up in a corner in her ultimate depressed mode. If this kept up, she would probably get out her Tsuruga Ren voodoo doll to scold her (she had been very disturbed to find out she still used this, even after her marriage to him).

"But onee-chan, the director hasn't even given you an NG yet! I don't understand why you are so upset!" said Maria, though she was still holding out a voodoo doll to try to comfort her big sister. Maria attended the filmings with Kyoko as a pseudo-internship in learning about the world of show business. For all Maria knew about the business side of things, she didn't know what really happened on set so she had requested to join her big sister during filming.

The elevator doors opened, and before Kyoko could protest Kanae hauled up her best friend by the arm and took her to the elevator.

"Yes, Mogmi-kun, the director has done nothing but talk about how your performance has done nothing but exceed his expectations," said the President, pushing the button for the basement parking garage.

"But I just can't seem to grasp all of Kaori's feelings completely," she said, leaning on Kanae's arm. "I can understand her disorientation at coming home after being locked away in an institution so long, and I understand her feelings for Takumi. But her ability to be able to put her horrible past behind her…I just can't understand how she does it."

Kanae glanced at the President and Maria, noting that they both understood Kyoko's predicament all too well. Kyoko was being hindered by her own hang-ups of the past.

No matter what she accomplished—winning two best actress awards before the age of twenty-five, being named one of the top twenty most beautiful actresses of Japan, marrying Japan's top actor Tsuruga Ren, getting top marks earning a degree in film studies in Europe while filming the most internationally acclaimed movie of the decade—she had yet to get over being abandoned by her mother and Fuwa Sho.

Kanae would have said something embarrassingly comforting if the elevator had not opened up just then, immediately revealing the masked and costumed personal assistant to the president. Everyone jumped in surprise except for Lory.

"Sir, the limo is ready," he said, giving a bow while the golden limo stalled behind him. The President boomed out a loud thank you to his assistant as the three women walked towards the limo. Like children, Maria and Kyoko were hand-in-hand discussing occult topics that Kanae did not want to have explained to her. However, she did feel slightly jealous of Kyoko's "little sister" getting to hold her hand. 'At least Kyoko seems more cheerful,' thought Kanae as she slid into the limo behind the two girls. The drive over was made up of the usual strange topics of discussion that seemed to follow Maria and Kyoko around, and Kanae responded when asked but mostly just watched the two girls.

"We're here," said Sebastian quietly as the car came to a halt in front of a bistro decorated like a country villa surrounded by a vineyard. Kanae was not surprised by Kyoko's choice of setting or the gathering crowd, but was by the young man who came and opened the door for them.

"Hiou-kun!" said Kyoko cheerfully, waving as she indiscreetly pushed Kanae towards the opened door. He caught her as she stumbled out, and she gave him a grateful smile before turning around and giving her friend a molten glare. Kyoko meeped in response as the rest of the occupants exited the limo.

"The demon twins decided to come today as well, huh?" said Hiou quietly to Kanae, referring to Kyoko and Maria as they walked to the entrance of the restaurant, still keeping his hand on her shoulder.

Distracted by Hiou's hand on her shoulder, she gave a goofy response. "A-Ah, yeah. How did your hair get so long so fast?"

As Kyoko talked with the hostess and had them led to the second floor of the restaurant, completely reserved for them so as to give them some peace and privacy, Hiou removed his sunglasses and held up a piece of his ponytail that trailed down his back. "This? It's just hair extensions. I have to head back to the set after lunch, and it would have taken too long to have them removed and put back in again."

"Thank you for coming. I hope this didn't mess up your work schedule."

He looked away, blushing as he always did around her even though he was nineteen now. "If it was an inconvenience, I wouldn't have come," he said, sounding grumpy.

He let her go up the narrow staircase first, and they found the rest of the group already sitting at the table. Kanae was sitting across from Kyoko, and Hiou was sitting on her right. Maria was on the other side of the table across from Hiou, next to Kyoko. The President was at one of the end seats, looking like a king giving a feast in his royal dining hall. Tsuruga-san probably would have been sitting in Maria's seat if he were there, being chided by Kyoko to eat as Maria laughed at them from the other end seat. As he wasn't, it was empty.

"How are you liking doing action films?" Kanae asked Hiou after they ordered their drinks. The one he was filming right now was his second, though he had been given many more offers after his first movie was a box office hit.

"Hmm, they're okay," he said. "I enjoy learning about the stunt work and doing some of them, but the range of acting for action movie parts usually isn't enough to interest me as an actor. I'm thinking about doing a historical film next, playing the little brother of the heroine, if this movie doesn't throw off my schedule." There had been some problems with the actress getting injured in a car accident, and shooting had been forced back.

"_Alone in Kyoto?" _asked Kyoko, and Hiou nodded_._"I hope you get to participate, Hiou-kun! I'd love to work with you," said Kyoko. "I'll being playing the jealous cousin of the heroine."

After hearing that, Hiou didn't look so sure about doing the film. He had never come around completely about Kyoko, though he seemed to put up with her because of her friendship with Kanae.

"Ah, I didn't know that you were selected as Kaya," said Kanae. "I got the role of Haruki."

Both Kyoko and Hiou started in shock.

"Moko-san, I am so happy to be working with you again-!"

"Eh, I'll be playing your little brother again-?"

"Sounds like there will be some great chemistry on set, considering the relationship of the cast members!" said the President, interrupting them both. "I look forward to seeing your work."

"Thank you, we will do our best to live up to your expectations!" said Kyoko, bowing and nearly hitting her head on the table.

"I will do my best," said Kanae, determined to go through with it even more now that she knew Kyoko had a major part as her antagonist. Kyoko may be her best friend, but she was also her biggest rival.

Hiou sighed. "It looks like I have no choice. Sumi-san and Davis-san will probably let us pull out all the stops and finish on time without breaks if I explain to her about a new project," he said, referencing his costar and director of the movie he was doing now.

Kanae couldn't help but smile to herself just a bit. She was not only the lead actress in another movie, but she would be acting with two of the best acting talents she had ever met.

Kanae looked up and saw that her best friend was in La-la Land, mumbling "Moko-san" every couple of seconds and occasionally giggling. Kanae knew she had very stereotypical daydreams of best friendship, and she could see those flitting around in Kyoko's large eyes as if they were television screens.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" asked the waitress politely, setting down their drinks. She briefly looked startled to see so many famous people at one table, but it was only momentary before she became professional again.

Kyoko returned to the real world as everyone started to order, much to Kanae's relief.

"Onee-chan," said Maria when the waitress left. "I want to ask you a professional question."

"Of course, Maria-chan! But wouldn't it be better to ask the president? He has more experience then I do," Kyoko said, turning to the President questioningly.

The President frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. "I already gave her my advice, but she insists on not making a decision until she's discussed this with you." He rubbed his finger along the wood table, looking like a sulking child.

Maria ignored him. "You're my sempai, and it's always good to get a second opinion. Besides, Grandfather has no experience with modeling."

"Modeling?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes. Jeanne de Arc is starting a new young adult line next year. I really like their brand, so I went to the main store to ask about it. When I went, the owner asked if I would like to model for them!" She blushed. "I've never modeled before, and I'm nervous to accept. Do you think I should take the offer?"

Kyoko smiled down at her adopted sister. "Maria, you really love the clothes they make?"

"Yes! It's my favorite brand."

"Then you'll be perfect for the job," she said. "Just put all the love you have for the designs and clothes into your modeling and listen to the photographer, and you'll be fine. Besides, my onee-san is so beautiful that it's no surprise they'd ask you to model."

Maria blushed and laughed, hugging her sister's arm. "Thank you! I feel so much better."

"Oh no, you don't need to thank me. I feel honored that you would think of asking me a professional question!" Kyoko tried to wave off her sister's thanks, but then her expression changed to a thoughtful one. "Why don't you call Kuon and ask him for advice too? He has a lot more modeling experience than I do. He would love to help you out."

"I don't want to bother Ren-sama! I know that he is busy in America right now," said Maria. "When you call him, could you ask him for me?"

Kanae did not expect Kyoko's smile to suddenly fade before it was quickly put back on again. However, this smile was definitely a forced one and did not have any of the glow of the previous one. She tensed, and was quickly anxious for lunch to be over so she could drag Kyoko away and ask her what was wrong.

Maria seemed to notice too, and looked down at her lap and was about to open her mouth to apologize when Kyoko interrupted. "Don't worry Maria-chan, I'll definitely ask him the next time we talk."

Maria looked like she was about to pursue the topic, worrying about her sister, when Kyoko cheerfully cried out that lunch had arrived as the waiter came up the staircase. Maria looked to Kanae.

Kanae didn't understand Maria and never had. But she knew she loved Kyoko probably as much as she did. She nodded to Maria, letting her know she'd talk to Kyoko about it. Maria looked away from her, thanking the waiter and smiling as she took her plate of food.

Hiou-kun, who was the only person at the table who didn't know Kyoko very well, was the only one who didn't notice the excellent acting going on at the table. Kanae talked about her finished movie, putting in references to things Kyoko liked like oujo-samas and frilly things to make her happy. However, she was just eating to pass the time before she and Kyoko were dropped off at Kyoko and Tsuruga-san's shared apartment for "a best friend's night in." Maria brought up the subject about what everyone would wear to the premier, sending Kyoko into a twirling fantasy of princess dresses that she had every time she went to a movie premier.

Between Maria and Kanae, they kept Kyoko happily in La-la Land throughout lunch.

Kanae also noticed that Hiou-kun was unusually silent. She tried to hold a conversation with him, but he was rather distracted. He seemed rather fidgety and nervous, but Kanae couldn't figure out why. The President seemed to understand, and was grinning from ear to ear as he looked over at her and Hiou-kun, but she doubted she'd get an answer from him.

After lunch was eaten and the tab was paid, Maria dragged Kyoko to the car, saying something about a present, and I sent both of the girls hurrying down the stairs.

"Mo!" said Kanae, "You'll trip in those stiletto heels if you run like that!" She was about to go after them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hiou asked, blushing again. Kanae glanced at the President as he made a cheerfully quick exit.

"Sure," she said, worrying about Kyoko but knowing he had to leave soon and she had all night to talk with her friend. Or pull it out of her, whatever it took. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no," there was a momentary pause, then he gave her a determined frown that hadn't changed at all since he was twelve. "Do you have a date for the premier?"

"Not yet. I've been avoiding my costar like plague. He's determined that we should go together," she said, glaring at the memory of her idiot costar.

It suddenly occurred to her that she was looking directly in Hiou's face, as he was as tall as she was now. With this realization, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time all over again. He was wearing a loose, black button down shirt with a pair of dark jeans. A few strands of his extensions were out of the loose ponytail and hanging lazily around his face. The round face from his childhood was gone and replaced with a much more mature one, though he still looked only about sixteen or seventeen rather than nineteen.

'_I've known this guy for seven years. Why am I suddenly feeling awkward?_'

Hiou sighed, and then smirked a little bit down at her. How dare he! She remembered when he looked like an elementary school student. He wasn't allowed to use the few inches he had grown taller than her against her! "You have a tendency to attract idiots, you know that?"

She blushed with indignation. "Mo! I do not! That idiot Kyoko doesn't count, and…!"

He laughed. "I know, I know, I was just teasing. Thank goodness you haven't changed in all these years, even your temper."

"My temper has gotten better," she mumbled, knowing even as she said it that it wasn't true.

He glared a trademark Hiou Usegi glare, though it was belied by the twitch on the side of his face that she might dare call a smile. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the premier with me."

She blushed, feeling embarrassed that he still felt the need to fend off annoying male celebrities who took an interest in her. She looked up at him to tell him she didn't need protection, and stopped.

His face was dead serious.

She remembered all those times that Kyoko had teased her about Hiou having a crush on her, and had dismissed her as being silly. She also remembered all those times she had suspected that Tsuruga-san had been interested in her best friend, but Kyoko had dismissed her theories just as easily.

'_Damn it, I did deserve to be put in LoveMe after all.'_

Kanae was not an impulsive person. Never had been and never would be. The closest thing she had ever come to it was buying her best friend gifts while her pride and her desire to see Kyoko happy dueled to the death in her mind.

But the answer came so easily, and she didn't regret it at all. "Sure, I'd like that. Thank you."

Hiou sighed, and seemed to straighten up. Had he been so nervous he had been slouching? She felt a little guilty, but mostly embarrassed.

"I'll see you then. I need to head back to the set. Take care. I'll call you, and we can plan out everything when there's some more free time," he said, heading towards the stairs. She followed him, making noises in agreement but not really all there.

Apparently her girl's night in with Kyoko would be boy talk after all.

They waved to each other as she got into the outrageous limo, already hearing Maria and Kyoko jabbering away happily. The President smiled at her and gestured to the seat next to him. Unable to refuse but slightly nervous around this powerful but rather flamboyant man, she sat down anyway.

"What happened between you and Hiou-kun?" asked Kyoko, grinning from ear to ear.

Kanae sighed. "I'll tell you when we get to your place, okay?" She didn't feel like spilling it right now—it was too soon. She was still kind of dizzy from it all.

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully, stars briefly twinkling in her eyes as she daydreamed of her and her best friend sharing their deepest feelings with each other. However, her attention was distracted when Maria asked her an occult question.

After Maria and Kyoko were thoroughly into their discussion, Lory turned to Kanae. "Congratulations, Kotonami-san," he said, looking happy but not ecstatically crazy as she expected.

"Thank you," she said, unsure of how to reply.

He sighed, and his expression turned serious. He glanced quickly over at Maria and Kyoko to make sure they were distracted. "Also…will you talk to Mogami-kun tonight? I'm concerned about what happened at lunch."

Kanae nodded. "Yes, but I won't break her trust even for you, President."

He suddenly looked rueful. "I know, and I wouldn't want you to. I trust you to take care of her. Kuu will kill me for sure if something has happened between his Kuons, though."

She nodded. She had met Hiziru Kuu, who had adopted her best friend as his "son" (which still made no sense to her) and was also now Kyoko's father-in-law (which made the former relationship even more confusing). The world had found out about Kuon Hiziru's true identity about six months after his marriage to Kyoko, after the release of an internationally acclaimed American movie in which he had been the star.

"What do you want me to do if it's more than I can help her with?"

He turned to look out the window. "Then call me, and then I'll call Kuu and let him know there's something wrong."

"Is it really all right to inform him of his son and daughter-in-law's marriage?"

"It's bigger than that, Kotonami-san," he said. "Kuu and Julie literally think of Kyoko as their daughter, and Ren is their only and rather doted on son. If something is really wrong, then not only will they need to prepare to deal with the emotional rifts in their family but we'll also have to prepare for the media crisis this will be. Kyoko and Ren are known all over the world now."

Kanae did not feel good about this. She knew everything the president said was true—if Japan's most beautiful couple might be in danger of splitting up, the President needed to prepare PR to deal with the impact. It would affect everything—their work, their friends, and most certainly the Hizirus over in America.

However, she also felt a fierce loyalty that demanded that her best friend's pain should remain private until she wished to talk about it.

She didn't get any more time to dwell on it, however, because she heard Maria exclaim that she had a great time that afternoon and couldn't wait to see her onee-san on Monday at the movie set again! Kyoko smiled and told everyone bye as they got out of the limo, the President's mysterious personal assistant handing Kanae her overnight bag, and Kyoko a bright blue gift bag.

It was probably going to be a long night for Kanae.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of characters. This is a fanfiction written merely for fun.

A/N: Whoo, chapter two is here! This will be where the drama begins. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello Hiziru-sama, Kotonami-sama," said the doorman to the expensive apartment complex. She and Kanae had come so often that all of the doormen knew her on sight by now, and even knew not to speak to them while they were in character.<p>

"Good evening Honda-san," Kyoko said, bowing as was her habit. Kanae saw the strained but resigned look of the doorman as they walked past him into the lobby. He obviously had give up trying to stop Kyoko from bowing to him long ago.

"I'm so excited! We haven't done anything like this in ages. It almost feels like we're back in the LoveMe section again!" Kyoko said, the sound of the things in her purse moving around a sort of background noise as they took the elevator up to the Hiziru penthouse.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that stupid section. I have never done so much menial labor as I did for those three years," said Kanae, thinking fondly of it as well but refusing to admit.

"But it was a lot of fun! And without it, we wouldn't have become friends!" she said, finally finding her keys. Kanae, as usual, pretended to not notice the cute little "Ren-sama" key chain Maria had made for her. It was disturbing to see the handsome man in chibi form on a keychain.

"Yeah, that's true," said Kanae as they stepped out of the elevator into the tiny lobby. There was a keypad, and Kyoko absently typed in the passcode. The first set of doors moved aside, revealing a normal door with a normal lock. Kyoko put in her key and opened the door, holding the door for Kanae. Kyoko closed the door, and as soon as she locked it there was a "swish" sound as the other doors closed.

"Moko-san, would you like some tea?" Kyoko asked as they stepped into the small foyer, where two pairs of bright pink slippers were set. Kanae could have killed Kyoko when she had happily shown them to her the first time she had come over. Tsuruga-san had tried to hide his laughter, but had been largely unsuccessful. As usual when it came to her best friend's whims, however, she couldn't really turn her down.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you need any help?" she asked, taking off her shoes and putting the cursed slippers on.

"Nope, I'm fine! Sit anywhere you like, Moko-san!" she called from the kitchen, clearly in her element back there as she hummed about preparing tea, taking down princess and fairy cups her husband would send to her when he was away on location.

When Kanae put down her boots, she realized with a start that Kyoko had been wearing the high-end Alain McKing boots with studs of green snakeskin that everyone had raved over during spring fashion week. She knew her friend had to dress more fashionably because of her success, but she sometimes found it hard to believe that Kyoko wasn't still wearing drugstore lip balm and things like that.

Then again, it might be the influence of her supermodel mother-in-law Julie that kept her from being a fashion disaster. She wouldn't past Kyoko to not understand that she couldn't keep shopping at outlet stores anymore.

"Here you go!" said Kyoko, setting a tray of pink cups onto a traditional Japanese table. Relieved that it wasn't fairies and just merely a baby girl pink, Kanae sat down and took her cup.

Kyoko really was very different from when she had been sixteen. She had grown taller but was still just as lean—she was not known for her curves. She had grown out her hair past her shoulders and nearly to her elbows, but it was still the red-orange color that she had become famous with. She was wearing a green-gold silk shirt and a geometric patterned skirt in various shades of green, with that same green-gold color hinted at in the skirt. The obnoxious slippers looked horrible garish with the outfit.

Kyoko may have become more beautiful as she aged, but when she smiled she was still undeniably the same Kyoko.

"Sooo…" said Kyoko, obviously leading into a question with curious and devious eyes. Kanae could almost swear demons were floating around her head, whispering questions too. "What did Hiou-kun talk to you about?"

"Mo! It wasn't as big a deal as you're making it seem. He asked to go to the premier with me as my date, to avoid having to deal with—"

But Kanae was cut off as Kyoko gasped excitedly. "I knew it! Moko-san, he's been in love with you since he was twelve! Please, pleeaaase tell me you said yes?" She gave Kanae the puppy-eyes, the ones that foretold that if she gave the wrong answer Kyoko would cry and Kanae would be forced to do something embarrassing or experience kanashibari again.

She blushed, not really wanting to meet Kyoko's eyes for some reason. Why was this so embarrassing? "I told him yes before I could even think about it." She still wasn't used to revealing such personal things.

She heard the soft swish of cloth moving, and looked up to find Kyoko coming to sit down next to her. Kyoko gave her a soft but serious expression. "Do you regret it?" Kyoko asked as she hugged her knees, leaning against them as she looked at Kanae.

"Not at all," said Kanae honestly. She was surprised to see Kyoko give such a sweet smile.

"Then you did the right thing."

Kanae sighed, and looked over at her best friend. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're more the voice of experience here then I am." It was so embarrassing this formerly love-dead girl had managed to date and get married before her! This was the reason she had avoided dates! "He said he'd call me later and plan all the details when we had more time. What does that mean?"

"Well, when Kuon accompanies me to premiers we have to coordinate things. How will we get there, what time we will be leaving, making sure our outfits don't clash or look odd together—"

"Mo! What do you mean 'coordinate our outfits?' I've never done that for a premier before!"

"You've always gone by yourself, though, or with your manager. When you go as a couple, you have to make sure your outfits don't look unusual together for pictures. One time I had to buy a whole new dress because it didn't look right with Kuon's suit, and it was his movie so we wanted the highlight to be him."

No matter how much she respected Hiou-kun, she would kill him before she bought a second dress for the same premier. Did men not know how insanely hard it is to find a formal dress that looks good on you _and_ fits?

"Don't worry, I think Hiou-kun will probably put together his outfit after knowing what you're wearing. That's what Kuon and I normally do, but that one time we had been so busy we couldn't do that," she said, looking thoughtful.

This honestly didn't surprise Kanae at all. They had gained a reputation for being extremely hard workers in love with their careers as much (if not more) than each other. When the President had "surprised" them with a three-week honeymoon with no work. Tsuruga-san had a false smile so bright that every straight woman or gay man within a twenty-foot radius had fainted, except for Kyoko. Oh no, Kyoko had thrown the bouquet at the president along with (according to the psychic guests at the wedding) a horde of demons with a huge cloud of demonic intention behind her. Julie had tried to save the president while Kuu laughed so hard he couldn't even eat during the reception. Yashiro-san had cried during the entire reception, calling his client and his new wife "the most unromantic people alive."

"Oh, and your managers will probably release a press statement the night before or around that time so the media can keep up with who is coming with whom," said Kyoko. "Since Yashiro-san is the senior manager to Niwa-san, he writes up the statement and they send it to wherever it goes." Niwa Minako had been Kyoko's manager since she had debuted in her first movie.

Kanae groaned. This sounded like far more trouble than it was worth.

"It'll be okay, Moko-san. After all the planning is done, it's lots of fun! Seeing all the amazing dresses, going out to eat at a nice restaurant…" she trailed off, daydreaming again.

"Kyoko!" she said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "What do you mean by dinner?"

"Well, usually you'll go out to eat before the show. You don't want your stomach grumbling during the ceremonies, do you?" Kyoko looked genuinely confused as to why she'd be asking such a question.

"Yeah, but I figured we'd just eat separately, get ready, and then go to the premier. What will I do if I got food stuck between my teeth?"

"I brush my teeth in the restaurant bathroom really quickly before we go," stated Kyoko.

Kanae could see so many things going wrong with that. '_Maybe I'll ask if we could have dinner on another day, so I don't have to brush my teeth in a restaurant bathroom.'_

There was silence for a few minutes as Kanae mentally planned all that she needed to do, and Kyoko happily watched the friend she had missed so much while she had been away.

"Would you like some more tea, Moko-san?" asked Kyoko, standing up and grabbing the two empty teacups.

"Eh? Oh no, I'm good," Kanae said. '_Damn it, I missed my moment to ask her what was bothering her.'_

"Okay! I also bought some ice cream since we can't go out and eat it anymore without disguises. It's really good! Would you like some, Moko-san?" asked Kyoko in hostess mode.

Kanae secretly did want to eat the ice cream, but she decided that now would be a good time to talk to Kyoko. "I would actually—"

"Great! I'll go get it—"

"—but I'd like to talk to you first," finished Kanae weakly. She secretly hoped Kyoko hadn't heard the last part. She was no good at conversations like these! However, Kyoko quickly sat back down again at the table, placing the cups to the side.

"Is there something wrong, Moko-san?"

Kanae wished she still had her cup to keep her hands distracted. She really didn't want to intrude on their privacy, but…

"Kyoko, has something happened between you and Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko looked shocked at the question, but then laughed. "What do you mean, Moko-san?" She was a good actress, no doubt about that, but Kanae was her best friend of nearly a decade now. That hand in her hair was the first indicator of evasion to her question, and the second was that Kyoko's smile didn't reach her eyes. "And are you still calling him Tsuruga-san? You've known each other so long, I figured at least you'd call him Kuon-san or Ren-san…"

"Kyoko, why are you avoiding my question?" asked Kanae, as tough and serious as an interrogator at a police station.

"I'm not, Moko-san, I just don't understand what you mean…"

"You looked really upset when Maria-chan mentioned calling Tsuruga-san. I'm worried about you."

Strike one by Kanae. It was the first move Kanae would make if Kyoko was determined to keep a secret from her. It obviously hit home, as Kyoko began to look sad.

"I'm really sorry, Moko-san, it's just so hard to talk about."

Kanae ignored her expression. Kyoko would keep it a secret that she had a terminal disease even on her deathbed if she thought she might inconvenience someone. Kanae continued on.

"Hard to talk about? I'm your best friend! I thought we told each other everything," she said, looking down at her lap in an unfeigned look of sadness. Did she really not trust her after all these years?

When she looked up, Kyoko looked pained but there were no tears. "Moko-san, it's just…"

Kanae didn't say anything, she just looked at her. Her pride, quiet for once, let her show her worry on her face.

Kyoko was the first to look away, looking at the table. "You're going to hate me," she mumbled quietly.

"You say that about everything, and I've yet to come to hate you" she said, worried about her friend. This was more than a passing upset mood. She was obviously really distressed.

There was uncomfortable silence. She could hear the rustling of Kyoko's skirt as she fidgeted, and Kyoko never fidgeted. The only lights on were the kitchen lights and the lamps near the table. The rest of the apartment was in darkness except for the blinking red light of the desk phone and answering machine, and in the silence it was oppressive. Kanae had the impulse to go turn all the stupid lights on, but she wouldn't leave her friend.

"…in two weeks," she mumbled incoherently.

"What did you say?" asked Kanae, leaning closer.

"Kuon and I haven't texted each other in two weeks," she said, continuing to stare down at the table. Her eyes were so empty. "He only texted to tell me his shoot was behind schedule and wouldn't be home as soon as he thought. But Yashiro-san said things at the shoot were going fine and that they'd finish on schedule. We haven't talked on the phone since he left over three weeks ago, and…we had a fight before he left."

"Why don't you just call and apologize, and tell him you miss him?" asked Kanae. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

There was silence again, and Kyoko shuddered before looking up at Kanae. There were tears streaming down her face, finally spilling over, but her face looked tense as if she was trying to keep herself calm. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath before speaking. "It's bigger than that. When he came home things were…awkward between us. It's been like that since the end of February. At first I thought it was just that we were both exhausted, so I gave him his space. But he wouldn't be drawn into conversation, and he was always distracted." Kyoko began to choke, and she was shaking with the effort. "I-I didn't want to bother him, so I drew back again. We got busy again, and the next time we were both home it was…" She put her hands up to her face, trying to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. "Kanae, it was like we were strangers. We didn't touch each other, he wouldn't eat, we hardly talked, and I couldn't wait until I had to go to my job and get into character. When he kissed me goodbye when I left for fashion week, I wanted to wipe it away. It felt…fake."

Kanae was too stunned to move. It was the middle of March. She thought at first she had been talking about a few weeks ago, _this Feburary_, but fashion week was in the winter. She meant that things had been this bad for over a year.

Kyoko was crying too hard to speak now, and Kanae got up and hugged Kyoko. Kyoko sobbed into her shirt for real this time, but Kanae didn't care. She had never seen Kyoko like this, and all she knew to do was hug her and pet her hair like she did her younger siblings when they cried. She felt horribly inadequate, and if Tsuruga Ren— Hizuri Kuon—whoever!—was within driving distance she probably would have gone out to murder him, or at least castrate him. She could never forgive that man for making Kyoko so upset.

A long time ago, before Kyoko and Tsuruga-san were dating, Kanae had been jealous of the monopolization she felt the sempai had over her best friend. Dating had only made the jealousy worse. She had mostly gotten over it, except for having the strong urge to be moody and sulk at the wedding.

However, she couldn't even think of feeling glad she had all of her friend's attention now. The price was too heavy.

Kanae nearly jumped when Kyoko started talking again, a bit calmer now. "But I thought it would be okay. Neither of us had said anything about it, and I thought it was just me. But when we were at the airport waiting for his flight, he just stared at me. Before he got on, he said, 'You don't even want to kiss me now?' Before I could say anything, Yashiro-san came and they got on the plane. I couldn't say anything! I've tried calling him, but before I can leave a voicemail I freeze and hang up the phone. He hasn't called me back either. I keep thinking about what I could have done wrong to make him so upset with me, but my head feels like I'm wandering through a maze. And then I get these horrible thoughts…"

"Horrible thoughts?" asked Kanae.

" 'What if he's having an affair and wants to get rid of me?' or 'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' I can't believe I could think such horrible and cruel things about Kuon!"

"Those aren't abnormal thoughts. Something is wrong with your relationship, and I don't think it is your fault," said Kanae.

"No!" Kyoko cried, her warped logic and insane amount of loyalty shining through. "It must be my fault."

"If it was, why wouldn't he just call you back and talk to you about it? He knows how you are. You'd never do anything in a million years to hurt him," Kanae replied, trying to not let her anger show through.

"No one is perfect, Kanae. I wouldn't want to hurt him, but maybe I have? I just wish I knew what was wrong. But I'm so afraid to ask—everytime Yashiro-san calls, I panic because I think he's letting me know Kuon wants a divorce. Whenever Niwa-san mentions the tabloids, I worry I'll find out something I don't want to know. And the apartment…" Kyoko sat up from the hug, and Kanae let her go. "It's so empty. I haven't felt this lonely since before Sho left me, when he would never come home." Kyoko looked out into the dark and empty spaces, and she looked so lost.

As far as Kanae was concerned, she was sure it was Tsuruga-san's fault. Kyoko would be deeply hurt by withdrawl from her husband—anyone who knew them knew that. The fact that he had the gall to make her seem like she was the bad guy made her want to scream. And what the hell made him do that in the first place? Mo! He was just a washed up actor who had peaked, and Kyoko was quickly rising to legendary status. He didn't deserve her!

"Kyoko, I'm so sorry," she finally said. Kyoko looked at her and gave her a watery but warm smile. Kanae felt like Kyoko was comforting her more than she was being comforted, and felt guilty. She hated not being good at this. She was determined to make her best friend at least a little bit happy.

"I'm going to go buy us some steaks with egg on top," said Kanae resolutely. Kyoko looked up in surprise.

"Eh? Why, Moko-san?"

"Mo! You haven't had dinner yet! Besides, isn't that your favorite food? I'll get you your favorite food and bring it back if it kills me!" said Kanae. She stopped suddenly, realizing what she had just said.

All of her embarrassment fled when Kyoko laughed and smiled. "Hai, Moko-san! Thank you for taking care of me."

"Someone has to," she grumbled, but smiling like a fool as she said it, standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'll be back soon!" said Kanae, putting on her shoes. "Go change into some comfortable pajamas and watch television. Mo, and don't you even think about starting a load of laundry or washing the teacups while I'm gone! We'll eat the ice cream after dinner."

"Roger, Moko-san! Call me when you get back!" Kyoko said, smiling cheerfully. She playfully saluted Kanae, and Kanae gave her a mock glare in response. They smiled at each other, and Kanae left to go pick up the food.

* * *

><p>As soon as Moko-san left, Kyoko felt lonely again. Logically, she knew Moko-san hadn't abandoned her, but the emptiness made it feel like she had.<p>

'_If anything, she wants to cheer me up! I have such an amazing best friend_.'

But she couldn't help but feel drained and vulnerable after crying herself out. Kyoko went towards the bedroom, turning on the lights as she went. She changed into a dark blue tank top and pair of matching blue pajama shorts. She had nicer pajamas, sexy and silky, but she hadn't worn them in about a year. It reminded her too much of the lack of intimacy between her and Kuon. They were gathering dust in the back of a drawer.

She went into the bathroom to wash off her makeup, and was unhappy with her reflection. Her face was blotchy from crying, visible even under the foundation. Sighing, she washed her face and rinsed with cool water. If she had been about to go out she would have put in eye drops and done a whole makeup routine to cover the evidence. As it was just her and Moko-san that night, she didn't bother. She put her long hair in a ponytail.

For a moment, seeing the reflection of her in a ponytail and unattractive pajamas, she felt like she was sixteen again and upset over Sho not coming home.

"Damn it, this is a completely different situation!" she growled at the reflection, storming out of the bathroom in a huff, her demons in her wake. They had been pretty docile and quiet the past few years, but lately they were just as active as when she'd been a teenager.

She flopped down on the couch, flipping on the television. Before her character Ai in her debut movie she had never "flopped" down anywhere in her life, but actors had a tendency to keep aspects of their creations even after the role was no longer necessary.

There was a variety show on, a fairly new one that was rising in ratings due to its hosts, two handsome young twins known for poking fun at their guests but just managing to not go overboard. They were pretty impressive—Kanae had been invited on for one of their episodes, and they had managed to even make her laugh.

"Unfortunately, due to personal issues, our main star of the evening will not be able to make it tonight." A very chaotic mass of boos rang out, and the twins held up their hands pleadingly. "Don't worry, Fuwa Sho promised to make it up to you by singing one of his songs from his upcoming album when he can return…"

Kyoko turned off the television in disgust as a chorus of cheers rang up, her demons whispering threats to the television for upsetting their master further.

'_Are you really still so unprofessional and childish that you'll not show up to an appearance for something as vague and stupid as personal reasons?_' wondered Kyoko as she stood up and picked up the tea cups off the table. She had forgotten about Moko-san's admonishment to not clean, and her first instinct when upset was to tidy up and clean things. '_It's a wonder you are still in show business! Ugh, I wish your star would fall already so I don't have to run into your presence, Shoutaro_!'

Her cell phone was on the kitchen counter along with her keys, where she had set them down when she had come in with Moko-san. She scooted them over with her wrist so that she could set down the teacups, and turned on the warm water.

The kitchen had become her domain since moving in with Kuon, and it showed. There was a pink apron with lace around the edges hanging in one corner of the kitchen. Fairy and glass figurines were scattered along the countertop, completely out of place in the sleek modern kitchen. The only thing that seemed normal was a rather large erasable calendar. The squares were filled, red ink for her jobs and black ink for Kuon's appointments. There were noticeably more appointments for her than for her husband, but Kyoko didn't really notice this. In her eyes he was still her sempai and the more successful actor.

The sense of déjà vu from her past hit her in the kitchen as well. Evenings spent cleaning up for two by herself in a lonely apartment, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Glaring, she sent her demons after that damnable blinking time. There was a disturbing sizzling sound, and Kyoko started humming to herself in satisfaction as the digital clock started smoking and died.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when the phone started ringing. She instinctively glanced to her cell phone, but the screen was blank so it must be the house phone. Kyoko and Kuon didn't really use the landline for anyone except acquaintances, costars and people they wanted to befriend but didn't want to give their cell phone numbers to. Kyoko decided to let it go to voicemail—it was her night off, after all.

"You've reached Kyoko and Kuon," said her husband's voice in the voicemail. Kyoko ignored it, drying off one of the teacups and putting it in the cupboard. "Leave a message, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

At the beep, Kyoko picked up the second cup to begin drying.

"Oi, Kyoko," said a familiar voice, but missing all of his usual arrogance. It sounded hoarse and tired. "This is Sho—"

The cup hit the countertop and spun on the edge, before tipping and crashing to the floor. Kyoko didn't even hear it, as she had already run into the living room to pick up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Missing Beat

Chapter: Three

Wordcount: 2607

Fanfic warnnigs: possible language and maybe future adultery

Chapter warnings: some light swearing

Summary: Future fic. Kyoko/Ren, Kyoko/Sho, love triangle. Kyoko Hiziru is a twenty-three year old actress beginning the best time of her life and career. She seems to have it all...except that her marriage with Kuon Hiziru is falling apart. What will happen when Sho and Kyoko have to stay together in Kyoto to sort out their inheritance from the Fuwas?

Note: Last chapter, Kyoko confessed to Kanae about her marriage falling apart, and it ended with Sho calling the Hiziru's home

* * *

><p>"—I just got the will from my lawyer and—" continued Sho in that voice Kyoko only heard when he was distraught.<p>

She turned the cordless phone on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME?" Her demons danced around her, sent into a tizzy even at the voice of the one who had awakened them.

"How annoying, screening your calls. Are you even a professional? What if it was your manager?" he asked, turning on a much more usual tone of voice.

"If it were someone _important_, they'd have my cell phone number. How did you even get this number?" she demanded, glaring as if Sho were right there. Her demons hissed in agreement at her question.

'_Dang it, I should have just let it go to voicemail! Why did I even pick up the phone?_'

She immediately regretted asking herself that question, even if it was just in her head. She reacted like she had all her life when Shoutaro sounded upset—run to comfort him. She buried that mental misstep under an avalanche of fury.

Shoutaro didn't even bother to answer that question, which meant he must have done something embarrassing. Like asking for it from someone in the industry. She wondered how many favors he owed now to get it, and her demons guffawed. Actually, she cackled too. Sho must have figured out what she was thinking, but instead of getting angry he just sighed.

"I didn't call to pick a fight with you," he stated. "This is actually important."

She bristled at the implication that her hatred of him wasn't important."You started it! And what would you have to say to me that is so important? If it's an apology, you can shove it up your ass. It's a bit late."

She expected his cocky demeanor to come back in full force, giving a loud snort into the phone and sarcastically saying "You wish."

That's not what happened. He sighed again, and Kyoko had that conditioned reaction to comfort him that caused her demons to shriek in pain and call her traitor. "Would you please just listen?" he asked, starting to sound frustrated and almost pained.

She frowned but nodded reluctantly, forgetting that she was on the phone. Shoutaro, knowing her as well as he did, understood her implied consent to listen.

"Mom died last night."

Kyoko gripped the phone tighter, stunned. "What happened?"

"They think it was a stroke."

She remembered the strong and confident woman who had treated her like a daughter. Shoutaro had inherited his impossible confidence and charisma from his mother. She and her husband had been older when they had Shoutaro, and they had been trying for a long time to have an heir. Shoutaro had been spoiled due to that, making him the brat he was. He had been the center of their lives until he had run away, at which point Kyoko assumed they had tried to forget him like she had.

The thought of Fuwa Akiko no longer running the ryokan, directing the attendants around like cogs in an efficient machine, rolled Kyoko under in a wave of pain and grief.

"Oh, Sho," she said, her voice choking up. "How is your father handling it?"

There was a pause, which was broken eventually by a subdued, "He died last May."

As quick as the grief came, so did anger. "And you didn't even bother to tell me!"

"I didn't know either!" he yelled back. "Their lawyer called me and told me the news today," he said. He laughed, but it would have sounded false even to someone who hadn't known him. "I guess it wasn't important enough to tell their disowned son or their nearly adopted daughter."

The silence probably spanned a good minute. Kyoko sat down on the floor, not trusting her legs, leaning against her trendily painted apartment. She could hear him breathing and fidgeting around, probably lying back on the couch as he always had when he made a phone call. She knew what he was thinking, and she knew he knew what she was thinking.

They had never prepared for this conversation, and neither had expected the level of comfort they got from just knowing the other was on the line dealing with it too.

"Did they leave you the inn? I can't imagine what you would do with it," she said finally, the most civil she had been to him since they were sixteen.

"That's what I called about."

"What do you mean?"

She could hear him get up, and there was the shuffling of papers. " 'We, Takashi and Akiko Fuwa, leave everything we have to be split between Fuwa Shoutaro and Mogami Kyoko.' That's what the will says, besides leaving compensation pay for the attendants and other issues."

"Between us? Why me too?" asked Kyoko barely in a whisper.

"You never did notice, did you? You loved my parents like they were your parents. Did you ever think that they might have felt the same way—that you were like a daughter to them?" Sho sounded exasperated, but Kyoko was reeling too much to notice.

Kyoko hadn't known how they'd felt, because if her own mother didn't love her then why would anyone else? "No," was all she could reply, moved to near speechlessness.

He didn't reply, but it might as well have been an answer to her. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

He groaned. "I have no idea. All I know is that I feel like I've been running nonstop for days, even though I only found out this morning. I'm thinking about catching the nine o'clock bullet train to Kyoto tonight and prepare for dealing with the legalities and funeral arrangements, but I might catch it tomorrow morning. However, I have no idea what to do about all the stuff at the inn. You were always the one who handled those sorts of things."

Kyoko glanced at the time on the phone—6:05 PM—and made a quick decision. If she hadn't been under the influence of grief and shock, she most certainly wouldn't have made it. However, at the moment it seemed like a reasonable idea. "Can you be ready to get onto the train by nine?"

"Yeah, I've already started packing. I'll be done way before then. Why?" Sho sounded suspicious, but she ignored it with the skill honed by a lifetime where she'd rationalized his bad qualities away.

"I'll meet you at the train station, then," she said, already standing up and heading into her room. She pulled out a suitcase and put it on the bed.

"What?" he asked loudly, stunned. It sounded like something fell over on his end—possibly him.

"It's mine too, right? I need to be there as well for the legal issues," said Kyoko, taking clothes out of the closet and laying them on the bed next to the suitcase. She would fold them neatly in there, as she always did. "Besides," she said, smirking, "I was always better at handling duties at the inn better than you."

"Like I care about that stupid inn," he said, sounding mostly like his normal self again. There was a momentary, and slightly awkward, pause. "See you in a few hours."

"Whatever. And make sure that someone picks us up from the station when we reach Kyoto. You and I are taking enough risks on the bullet train. We're too famous to safely take public transportation." She put more clothes on the bed. "Don't be late, and wear something normal! I'll be wearing a brown hat and a green shirt." She hung up, and put the cordless phone on the nightstand.

Kyoko could imagine the absolutely pissed off look he'd be wearing, staring at his phone and cursing that not-so-normal-anymore woman for hanging up on him so rudely. She genuinely laughed for the first time in days, and her demons (injured from the non-hateful conversation between her and Shoutaro) laughed quietly with her.

Kanae shouldn't have been surprised to come back after barely an hour and find the Hiziru's apartment in a state of chaos, but she was. There was a bag near the door with a few sets of shoes stacked neatly inside. It seemed like every electronic in the house was on, causing a storm of noise that could not drown out the pleading and sobbing of Kyoko's manager.

After setting the dinners on the table, she went to the back of the apartment to find Kyoko stubbornly packing clothes into Leonard Vuiter suitcases while her diminutive manager followed her around, crying. Kanae froze in shock. What the hell had happened since she'd left?

"Hiziru Kyoko-sama, surely you cannot mean to put all of your acting appearances on hold for the next week! This simply cannot be done without a reasonable excuse!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" demanded Kanae, looking at horror at the storm of clothes in the room. "Why are you packing? Are you leaving him?"

"Moko-san!" called Kyoko happily, completely ignoring her manager and her friend's outburst. She didn't even bother to try to catch her manager when she paled and swooned, as this was a very common occurrence for the older woman. "What do you mean leaving him?"

"Leaving…Hiziru Kuon-sama? Is this what this week off is about?" asked the manager, white as a sheet. That would be publicity from hell for everyone in their social circle, and no manager wanted to deal with those kinds of consequences.

Kyoko stopped in her tracks, looking absolutely horrified by the idea. "What? No! I've had a death in my family, and I need to take care of legal matters. I have to travel back to Kyoto."

"Wait! When did this happen?" asked a very confused Kanae. "Didn't I leave to pick up dinner an hour ago?"

However, Kyoko's poor manager looked significantly relieved and was jotting notes in her planner about the excuse for Kyoko's absence.

Suddenly, Kyoko seemed to remember her evening plans with her beloved Moko-san. Kyoko dropped the Hermines scarves in her hand, and rushed over to her before Kanae could react.

"MOKO-SAN, I AM SIMPLY NOT WORTHY. I RECEIVED THE PHONE CALL WHEN YOU WERE AWAY AND DID NOT INFORM YOOOOOOOU! IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO COMMITT RITUAL SUICIDE, I SHALL HAPPILY—"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG OVER DINNER!" yelled Kanae over her friend's wails, trying to pry the iron bands that were her friend's arms from around her waist. When her friend wiped away her overdramatic tears and obediently left the room to go to the kitchen, Kanae turned to Kyoko's manager.

"So what's been going on?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in a last-ditch attempt to ward off a headache.

"Kyoko-sama called me twenty-one minutes ago telling me to cancel all of her appointments for the next week, but before I could get any details she hung up the phone. I arrived seventeen minutes after she hung up the phone, and since then tried to talk to Kyoko-sama who couldn't seem to give me a straight answer."

"I will try to get you more details, but I think a family death is a sufficient excuse for her to take some time off work," said Kanae, starting to feel like a fount of information for everyone surrounding Kyoko.

"Yes, but she is supposed to meet with Director Haruko in about three days for the new movie she will be starting—"

"Kyoko has never taken off work, not even with illnesses dangerous enough to send her to the hospital. I am sure you can convey the gravity of such a situation must be for her to take off," said Kanae, annoyed. It was true-her stupid friend took her husband very literally on not missing work for anything.

"Of course, I am just concerned what this will do to Kyoko-sama's reputation..." said the overly anxious and flustered old woman.

Kanae sighed, and assured her of Kyoko's dedication (how could anyone miss it?) before kicking the annoying person out of the apartment. Stepping over the laid-out shoes, she found Kyoko preparing more tea in the kitchen.

Kanae suddenly felt really awkward. She was not a person known for her empathy skills, and while she cared for her best friend and her concerns starting a conversation about her problems was more foreign than learning a dead language. She awkwardly took the dinners out of the bag and set the table.

"So, there has been a death?" asked Kanae, deciding the blunt route might work.

"Hai," said Kyoko quietly, staring off into space as the tea steeped. "I've been left half of the ryokan, it seems"

"Wait, what does your family have to do you with ryokans?" asked Kanae, having implied from Kyoko's minimal discussions from her past that she wasn't wealthy in any manner.

"Eh?" asked Kyoko, seeming to return from wherever her thoughts were. "Oh no, Sho's parents are the ones that passed away. He called a little while after you left." She poured the tea into two cups. "Sho and I are catching the nine o'clock bullet train to Kyoto. They left everything between Sho and I in their will." Her spaced-out expression contorted into looking as if she were going into an appointment to have an amputation without anesthesia rather than meeting someone for a trip.

Kanae had always known that the bond between Fuwa and Kyoko was intense, brought about by years of close proximity and an unhealthy attachment to the other over their childhoods. But it was different hearing her friend tell this story in a karaoke box versus seeing her friend's distant expression at the Fuwa parent's deaths and realizing that the Fuwas had left half of their wealth to Kyoko.

The fact that Fuwa Sho could make one phone call and having them catch a bullet train a few hours later despite their intense rivalry spoke of a friendship beyond friendship. It was as if they were a rubber band stretched apart, and as soon as you let it go they sprung back together.

Kanae had never realized that she should envy Fuwa Sho for being the best friend she was supposed to be. But now she did.

"Do you want me to go with you? I doubt you could stand to sit through the entire train ride with just him and not try to murder him by the end," said Kanae, more out of jealousy than anything.

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to inconvenience you like that! It will be fine." Her expression turned into a glare. "That bastard Shoutaro will be with his lawyers, and I'll be getting mine. I'll barely see him, if I'm lucky. We're getting this out of the way so we don't have to see each other more than necessary." She started grumbling, a familiar dark aura surrounding her friend. This, more than anything, relieved Kanae enough to not pressure her.

"Well, I'll be a phone call away if you need anything," said Kanae, deciding to tell her manager that any calls from Kyoko were to be considered emergencies of the upmost importance and should be given to her immediately.

"Moko-san, I really have the best friend in the world in you," said Kyoko, her sad smile giving way to Kyoko's beautiful smile of gratitude. Kanae flipped her hair over her shoulder, feigning annoyance but feeling as if her insides were made of warm, melted butter.

"Mo, it isn't a big deal. Now we should eat before you pack. You'll need all your strength to deal with that epic idiot."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading! I have replanned this story and I think I'm going to get it out much sooner than I have been. I may go back and edit the earlier chapters at some point, but I'll let you guys know if I do that.<p>

Also, would anyone be interested in doing some beta reading for my chapters/story? I have it planned out and I want to get it out, but I'd love a second opinion and second eye to catch things I miss or that are confusing. You should probably not mind Kyoko and Sho, as this story is mostly about them (though will they get together? I'll never tell~)


End file.
